The Time of Our Lives
by katierosefun
Summary: [Reader and Ahsoka Tano encounter. Friendship. Dedicated to all of the Clone Wars fans.] You were packing up for college and stowing away your posters of the Clone Wars, that show that you used to love as a little kid. You were mature and old enough to move on from the fandom. However, an old friend decides to visit you.


**Because it's been forever since I've really written anything _Clone Wars_. ;) Plus, this is just my little gift to the fandom. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>The Time of Our Lives<em>

You were nervous and anxious and excited and scared all at the same time today. As you packed up your bags and boxes of your belongings, sweat started to form on the palms of your hands and butterflies slowly started to form in your stomach. Your heart was racing and your _brain _was pounding in your head.

"Calm down, [Y/N]. It's just college. _Just college_," you whispered reassuringly to yourself as you started to move to your bedroom walls. You eyed them cynically before gently tugging one of the many posters on the surface. The poster fell to the ground with a small _fwip _sound and you couldn't help but to take a quick glance at it.

Immediately, you felt a tingly, warm sensation of nostalgia take over your body as you drank in the image of familiar, colorful figures. _Star Wars : The Clone Wars _was written in a rich, yellow color at the top of the paper with the images of heroes and characters displayed all over it.

You puffed out a small breath and crouched down beside the poster. A small smile spread across your face as you traced a finger over the sharp lines of the characters set out before it – Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano…Master Yoda, Captain Rex, even Jar Jar Binks brought back a few laughs. It wasn't that you necessarily _liked _the _Clone Wars _anymore – it was an old, old show and it had been a few years since you've last heard or seen it on the television. Of course, you still had a bunch of DVD cases of each season of the show stacked on the shelf next to the television set, but that didn't mean that you could watch it.

You were going to college and though you had fun with the show, you were _much _older and _much more _mature than you were all of those years ago, when you first watched the _Clone Wars_. You smiled fondly at the memories of how you used to race down the stairs on Friday nights and Saturday mornings to catch a new episode of the _Clone Wars _– the new episodes would be the highlight of your week and you had always looked forward to seeing your favorite characters – your _best friends _– on the screen.

You stood up and slowly took down a few more _Clone Wars _posters, repeating the same crouching-and-staring process with each bit of decoration. You remembered how you used to spend hours and hours laughing along with the ever-so-famous Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, screaming in delight whenever you saw the clone troopers bounce into action, and of course, crying when you found out that the _Clone Wars _had come to an end.

It had been a bad time – you had been looking forward to seeing the possible season six of the _Clone Wars _and wondering if Ahsoka Tano was going to get out of the entire Jedi-Temple-bombing situation, only to realize that she had left, and the show was bought from Disney. And cancelled.

That was certainly something new from you – you had always focused on the _Clone Wars_ and it was the first fandom that you've ever joined and felt familiar and safe with. You had been watching all of the beautiful fan videos that other fans had made, read all of the fan fictions that were posted online, and scrolled through page after page of fan art.

In the end, the Order wasn't the only thing that was left behind for you. The end of the show had also marked the end of an age for you – and after several months (or possibly years…) you finally moved on. You were already fairly old to move on from an animated show such as the _Clone Wars_. (When you were watching the _Clone Wars_, your friends were watching _Pretty Little Liars _or _Austin and Ally _or some other live-action show that you didn't care much for.)

Eventually, you grew closer to other shows and other books and other movies. You started to pay more attention to those different stories and slowly but surely, the _Clone Wars _faded away in the background. For some reason, though, you never took down your _Clone Wars _posters and though your room was adorned and littered with merchandise from your other fandoms, you could never bring yourself to take away those decorations.

Maybe it was your way to sticking with your childhood, maybe it was wishful thinking that you could take a glimpse at your favorite heroes again, maybe you were just too lazy to do anything about those posters.

Either way, they stuck to you like glue. It may not have been _quite _as sticky and useful, but it was still there as a reminder of all of the good times you had.

"Are you going to keep reminiscing or are you going to go back to packing?" A strangely familiar, light voice asked from behind you and you whirled around to see something that seemed oddly unbelievable. Your heart immediately jumped to your throat at the sight of the person in front of you. You opened your mouth to form words, but none of them could make its way out.

You leaned back, eyes wide. Years and years ago, if you had seen this particular person standing in your bedroom, you would have gone ecstatic. You would have screamed in joy and jumped around before tackling the person into a hug.

But today, you simply stammered, "Are you…real?"

Ahsoka Tano blew out a long, annoyed breath from her mouth and crossed her arms. "Of course I'm real! I'm standing right in front of you, aren't I?"

You pointed a shaky finger at the girl. "But…you're fictional! Someone who…who was on the television! You're not – real – at least, not – _where were you when I wished to meet you when I was a kid?!" _

Ahsoka cringed. "I was a bit…busy," she said, shaking her head. She spread out her hands and gave you a somewhat sheepish smile. "But I'm here now! Here and – gosh, you've grown, haven't you?" Her eyes scanned you up and down, eye-markings lifting. "Last time I saw you, you were…this tall!" (To prove her point, she lowered her hand.)

Your eyes broadened and asked, "_What?!_ What do you mean, _last time you saw me? _If I had seen you before, I would have _definitely _remembered!"

Ahsoka bit down on her lip. "I should have probably explained that little bit before – from where I'm from, we keep tabs on the…other universe. The universe you're in." She said, gesturing to you halfheartedly. You frowned. "_Other universe? _So, you're not actually here?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm in this…really, really realistic hologram thing that one of my friends hooked up. He's a really talented person – and he's been keeping tabs on some of his own fans over here as well." She clasped her hands together and went on, "And well…we do this kind of stuff. Our universe – we find the people who have been watching and reading about us and in their times of greatest need, we're alerted and told to come take a quick five minutes to talk to you."

You rubbed your hands over your face. "If that's true, then why weren't there any other reports about this?" You asked tiredly. "I'm pretty sure this would have shown up in the news a long time ago."

Ahsoka pressed her lips together. "Well, we've got to keep quiet about _some_ things, right? And over here, there's a few technology guys who know how to hack into your equipment. And…possibly heads." She grimaced at the last part. Your mouth dropped open in shock, though Ahsoka went on hurriedly, "We don't erase any memories or anything! We don't tamper with any of your other thoughts, either!"

"What keeps people from talking?" You asked slowly. Ahsoka grinned. "Ever thought of that little voice in your head that tells you not to do something stupid? That's us – most of the time, anyways."

Before you could ask more questions, Ahsoka (or the very, very realistic hologram of Ahsoka) sat down on the ground. "Anyways, in the universe I come from, every single _fictional character _is real. At least, you _call _us fictional characters for some reason, which I find rather rude, but I suppose in our universe, there's a whole ton of kids who think you're fictional as well." She pointed a finger at you. "_That's _obviously not true."

You frowned. "Wait, we have –"

"Of course, you have watchers and viewers. You're [Y/N] – lots of people love you. Your story is a particularly important one, did you know that?" Ahsoka grinned and shook her head. "I'm getting off-topic – _anyways_, I'm here because this is one of the biggest, most important moments of your life. At least, to you. And here I am."

"There you are." You murmured, dazed. You were still trying to get your head wrapped around the idea that people were _watching you _and _admiring you_. You rubbed your temples and asked, "So…er…what do you want to talk about, exactly?"

Ahsoka waved her hand. "I don't want to talk about anything – except maybe you." She rested her chin on her folded hands and smiled again, though this one was sadder than the others. "I just came to say that I'm really, really proud of you, [Y/N]. Not because you're…you know, getting older." She let out a small laugh. "But because you're still being the…awesome person you are."

"Listen, I know that you've been wishing for us to come to you since you first saw us, and though we couldn't see you just yet, we were…all so happy to see you on the other side of the screen. To see you think of us as role models. And to see you have such a great time." Ahsoka said quietly. "And now look at you – you're about to go into college, you're about to become a proper adult, and it's just something that we all wanted to be here for."

You felt a small lump rising in your throat. You blinked away a few tears and asked, "Are you…the only one here? The only one listening?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "All of your favorite _fictional characters _are standing behind me – they can't show themselves just yet because they need to wait for the next time you're going to need us, but…yes, they're all listening." Ahsoka stole a quick glance over her shoulder, and though you couldn't see anyone, you knew she was looking back at those other characters.

Ahsoka turned back around and beamed. "And they all want you to know that they're just as proud as me and they all can't wait to talk to you soon." She said. She planted her hands on her knees and continued, "There's going to be a lot of things coming for you, [Y/N]. Some may be good, others may be bad, but the thing is that we're still by your side."

"And I know you might think this might be out of the blue at the moment, but the thing is, we're all cheering for you. We're all rooting for you and we're all hoping that you'll be happy with your life." Ahsoka smiled at you. "Do you think you can understand that?"

You slowly nodded. When you spoke, your voice was hoarse and shaky. "When I was a kid, I really hoped that you were real. Like, really hard." You swallowed. "But then I thought you guys were just figments of imaginations and…this is just…wow."

"I just – thank you. For everything. For being in my life." You grinned. "We've had time of our lives. Really."

Ahsoka's own eyes were beginning to look oddly shiny. She cleared her throat and agreed, "It was a pretty big ride." She gave you another grin and stood up. With a wave, she went on, "You'll hear from us again, [Y/N]. 'Till next time, then."

You could only nod in awe and with a flash of light, Ahsoka disappeared. You let out a small breath and ran a hand through your hair. "Wow," you murmured and turned back to the boxes. _Just college, _you thought to yourself, only this time, a wide smile spread was playing across your lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Dedicated to all of you people who feel like you've grown too old for _the Clone Wars_, or have been entering a new stage of your life. I know that I personally haven't been writing a lot of material for _the Clone Wars _(I'm afraid I've been spamming most of my readers with stories for different fandoms), but I don't think I'm leaving any time soon. **

**Plus, I think we - as a fandom - are all attached to this show. Really - we all miss waking up early to watch _the Clone Wars _and seeing our favorite heroes on the television screen. We all have little dreams and hopes that somewhere out there, our favorite characters are real and rooting for you. And your story is very, extremely important to them. :) **


End file.
